Meet Sprint
BIO: Sprint is a Canaan dog who is the flora and fauna nature pup on the team.She was born second from her older brother Dune in Niger and moved to adventure bay 2 years later. She was born September 21.She was like both of her parents equally in the way of being sweet, rcaring, and brave like her mother, and skilled, fun loving, and adventurus like her father. Her older brother Dune and younger sister Cedar were always with her together no matter what. Even though she sometimes gets annoyed with her brother, she always loves them no matter what. Dune loves always adventuring with his sisters and was the bravest of the three. Cedar was sweet and always loved being up under her sister and spending time with her. Sometimes Dune would chase Sprint around trying to tickle her on her tickle spot behind her left ear. Even though she doesn't like him to chase her, she mostly enjoys it. Though no matter what she will protect anyone or anything. She moved to adventure bay and decided to go check out the forest near jakes mountain were she rescued a baby bird who had fallen out of it's nest. There is where She met May who was a fellow forestry dog. Sprint and May had been best friends ever since. Back in Niger, the had basketball courts outside that people made for everyone. So when she saw a court, her and her siblings started playing 1 on 1 on 1 . While Ryder was hiking throug the woods,he saw Sprint and May helping a baby deer find her way home. Not long after Ryder invited them to be paw patrol members and they excepted.When she was on the team Skye got on her nerves because she thought Sprint was flirting with chase and was hanging out with him too much.Though she did start getting along with Skye in her second year on the team. Even though Sprint and Skye had a rough start, they ended up being very good friends. Soon after Tarn became a member of the paw patrol and met Sprint. They became good friends ever since, then one afternoon Tarn asked her on a date. He knew she didn't like fancy or romantic, so he set up a hike up to a picnic spot they had fun playinag and eating lunch on that first date. That first date made Sprint feel like she really has found her pup mate. When they were old enough, Tarn purposed to Sprint and got married to her. They started talking about a family and 6 months later their litter of three was born. HOBBIES/LIKES basketball hiking swimming in lakes or the bay sledding or snowboarding napping play fight the pups DISLIKES clingy people or pups romantic things Chinese Anime being in a city area too long(NYC type cities) doughnuts other than bacon doughnuts unsturdy things ATTIRE Normal attire: Sprint wears a spring green suit with dark green outlining and goggles her pup pack is the same color as outlining and goggle. Basketball attire: orange and black footwear and green sweatbands and headbands. PUP PACK FEATURES heavy blankets(3) water canteens(3) lantern compase mini leave-blower VEHICLE APPEARENCE Sprint has a jeep(same shape as tracker's) that is light fern green with a yellow stripe across it all. VEHICLE FEATURES leaf blower in front rolling sled/bed for animals; food and water bowls TRIVIA!! Sprint was born September 21 She is obsessed with bacon and chicken She has secret signs that only Everest, May, Alaska, Cooper, Chase,and Tundra are in on. She saw born after Dune before Cedar She gets freaked out by stuffed toys with big eyes Her favorites superhero universe is Marvel Sprint and Rocky are friends because they just are, but Tundra had to fully introduce each pup.